


Motherly Love

by CottonCandyGarnet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dry-Humping, Established friendship between the skelebros and reader, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, It's a surprise - Freeform, M/M, Other, Pregnant Reader, Sans will probably have mommy-kink I dunno, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul-Sex, blue tongue, bone-fondling, established relationship between frisk and mk, even for me, flowey pot, frisk is genderless, is this what you want?, kinda cliché-ish, kinda soul-mate au, mention of a character death, new monster babies, pillow-humping, possessive marking/biting, protective and possessive sans, reader has sad past, reader is confused about sans, reader is female, reader is really motherly, sans uses magic hands, smol sans - Freeform, smut only comes after the birth so buckle up your sin belts, soul-touching, the blue dick only comes after act 1, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyGarnet/pseuds/CottonCandyGarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you feel motherly affectionated for the two skeleton brothers, but the short one wants you as his... mate?? lover?? </p><p>He fancies you. </p><p>And you are so confused that you can actually cry about it. </p><p>Or is it the pregnancy hormones getting you?</p><p>Act 1: Chapter 1 - 50<br/>Act 2: Chapter 50 - ??<br/>Act 3: ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello n' welcome to my first every long story.
> 
> (sweats)
> 
> So, I've been reading lots of sansxreader fics around here and goddammit *bangs fists on the desk* there should be more parent!sans other than the daddy kink! 
> 
> I hope you like it! Sorry about the mistakes.

The apron was getting tighter around your waist as your belly kept growing.

Oh well, it was nine in the morning sharp and you were ready to start your thirteen hours shift that you always got on Fridays. It was tiring but you always got extra tips more today than the other days.

You needed to get everything ready for when your baby arrives.

You felt lucky for having this job, when you came to the interview two months ago, you just said what you learned after Googleling ‘how to be a waitress’. Amazingly as it sounds, it provided you some good information about how to serve tables and talk with the patrons. You trained in your mirror as you waited to be called and it seemed like you charmed your manager enough to be hired!

It’s been two months since you started working, and you feel like you already made friends for life.

You met Papyrus and Sans a month ago, they became regulars. You weren’t surprised that they were skeleton monsters. It had been five months since monsters emerged from Mt. Ebott when you met them, you were more than used to see monsters walking on the streets and having normal jobs amongst society.

Funny story how you two met: Papyrus wanted spaghetti when he entered the diner and the happy, innocent and hopeful look he was giving you made your hormonal and maternal instincts come out. So instead of breaking his expectant mood (because honestly, you’d feel bad about it), you actually ordered a meatball spaghetti from the closest pizzeria and served it to him on a plate, telling him you made him especially for the “Great Papyrus” because you were honored to serve such a kind monster like him.

He was ecstatic but tried to hide it with his “cool pose”.

He was adorable.

Sans however, thanked you in another way. After serving the spaghetti and Sans’s ketchup drowned hot dog that he ordered with and extra ketchup bottle on the side, you walked back behind the counter but you dropped a menu that you were about to give to a costumer sitting on the bar.

You were having trouble bending down to pick it up, and so he appeared out of nowhere to help you. You were surprised to say the least but you were very thankful.

He was all nervous because he almost bumped his skull with your growing three month old belly, it seemed like monsters weren’t used to it. You had no idea how monsters reproduced but maybe pregnancy wasn’t it.

He knew what you did, he knew that you wasted your own money just to give Papyrus his spaghetti, and he was very thankful, saying that he would pay you back for it. He told you that there were a lot of buildings that didn’t allow monsters in and that you were the first nicest human him and his brother encountered.

First of all, you completely and kindly dismissed his offer of payment. You did it out of good-nature, not because you felt like you had to.

Then, you hoped that he was joking about what he said afterwards, but he wasn’t.

Emerged from Mt. Ebott five months ago and they were still being treated badly? You felt your soul and heart clench in disappointment and sadness.

You were thirty-one years old, you’ve babysit children since you were fourteen and you studied psychology in college.

So call it motherly love that you gained, or just legit protectiveness towards two teen monsters without any parental figure, but you felt responsible by them. Especially Papyrus, God bless his innocent and naïve self.

Sans was a little more independent than him, you noticed. He had four jobs. You didn’t know how to feel about that. You didn’t like the dark circles under his sockets, he clearly had a tired expression every time you saw him and you still weren’t sure how to approach him about that.

But he was always able to smile and crack some jokes.

In the end, you adored them both very dearly.

The first hungry patrons started to walk inside the diner.

There was Louise Jenkins, the African-American police officer that always drank her coffee black and sugarless with 2 stacks of buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup.

There was Paulo, the single and widowed Portuguese dad of a little girl that came for a rushed breakfast of a medium cup of Americano and a toasted bagel with berry compote and cream cheese.

You served them both while you talked a little as well; they were basically your friends now.

Louise had a funny and kind personality that became serious when she was called in to work. You felt safe with her inside the diner; there’s been a lot of robbery happening around your town.

Paulo was always rushed because he needed to go to his job but he always dropped a nice conversation about what he saw in the news, the cute things that his daughter did and he always asked how that little bump of joy of yours was.

Today it was slow, only a few patrons walked in and walked out. Some of them regulars, others that you saw any other day and some were new.

But when the clock turned ten, you know whom was about to walk inside those doors.

“GOOD MORNING PREGO HUMAN!” Papyrus greeted you.

When you tried explaining him (and secretly Sans) what ‘being pregnant’ meant, he confused himself and ended up calling you “Prego”, thinking about the spaghetti sauce. It was kinda cute. Sans was a little confused still, you didn’t explain how you got pregnant. You just told them you had a baby developing inside of you.

You knew he got curious and perplexed when you saw two cartoonish blue stars in the middle of his white pinpricks. They were there for a second, you weren’t crazy.

You smiled when he bended over the counter and grinned at your bump. “Good morning tiny human!” he hushed.

He always toned down his booming voice whenever he greeted your unborn child.

“hey lady,” Sans was always besides his brother, he also winked don at your belly. “what’s up kiddo?”

Sans started calling you lady when you told him you were probably older than him. The two never told you their ages but you knew Papyrus couldn’t be older than seventeen. Sans however, it was complicated.

You beamed at the two. “Good morning gentleman, will you be eating at the counter?”

“NOT THIS TIME PREGO HUMAN, WE CHOOSE TO SIT ON ONE OF THE BOOTHS TODAY! WE ARE IN NO RUSH BECAUSE SANS HAS A FREE MORNING!” Papyrus told you happily.

Sans worked, Papyrus stayed home. You wondered if they ever finished school.

“Alright-y then, will you two have the usual then?” you leaned over the counter to smile to Sans. He wasn’t exactly that short, his skull reached your chest.

“YES PLEASE, THANK YOU!” Papyrus boomed, making your baby kick shortly.

You chuckled and rubbed your belly affectionately. “Coming right up then~”

Papyrus ‘NYEH’D’ and went to sit down but Sans stayed behind and glanced at your belly first for a few seconds, you looked at him confusedly, he seemed thoughtful and attentive. His gaze bored into yours before he shot you a grin and followed his brother.

“don’t forgedda extra ‘chup, lady.” He winked.

You shook your head and breathed out a chuckle.

One vegetarian club house sandwich with an orange milkshake for Papyrus and one Puppy dog with extra of ‘chup and of course, another ketchup bottle on the side for Sans. That was their usual every time they came for breakfast. You scrunched your nose at Sans’s plate, not healthy.

After ordering it to the chef, you watch the brothers talk between each other in hushed tones. You were surprised how low Papyrus could be sometimes. They decided to sit in the booth in front of you. You couldn’t hear them, but when Papyrus glanced towards you and quickly stared at Sans when he saw you looking at him already, you couldn’t help but to feel a bit suspicious… and amused. He was such an easy guy to read.

Five minutes later, you were carrying two trays of their orders to their booth, you placed the plates carefully on the table and they were… strangely quiet. Well Sans snickered but Papyrus shot him a dirty look with his cheekbones blushing orange.

“Is everything okay, boys?” you glance at their faces expectantly.

“O-OF COURSE PREGO HUMAN!!! EVERYTHING LOOKS DELICIOUS!!!” Papyrus piped up, he was giving you a nervous smile though.

“I’m not talking about the food, honey.” You clarified gently.

“just tell her bro.” Sans said as he grabbed his ketchup bottle. He winked at you as he chugged it down.

“ALRIGHT THEN!!” Papyrus turned at you. “PREGO HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO OFICIALIZE OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH SPAGHETTI AND A SLEEPOVER TOMORROW!!!”

You smiled at him, relieved that it wasn’t something seriously bad. “Oh! That’s really sweet but… I’m a little old to be having sleepovers hun.” You didn’t want to hurt him. But it was true.

“AHA! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT HUMAN!!! THAT IS WHY I WAS PREPARED TO INVITE YOUR TINY HUMAN INSTEAD! AND SINCE THEY’RE (STRANGELY) INSIDE OF YOU, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO COME! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!”

You shook your head with a knowing smile. “Oh dear, you got me. You really are the greatest.” Well you could still say no, you knew Papyrus would never force you. But he seemed nervous to invite you and if you were being honest, you were curious about where did the two lived. You wanted to know if they had a nice home. Oh there goes your motherly instinct again.

You put your hands on your hips. “But under one condition,”

“NYEH?” He was nervous again.

Even Sans stopped eating to look at you.

“You’ll have to give me your phone numbers,” you stuck your tongue out, feeling silly and incredibly childish.

Papyrus squealed in delight as he fished for something on his armor, while Sans chuckled deeply as he continued eating.

You exchanged numbers with Papyrus quickly, you were after all, still working.

“SANS! WON’T YOU GIVE HER YOUR NUMBER?” Papyrus asks.

“uh, could you give it for me? kinda busy right now,” he winked.

“SANS! YOU LAZYBONES YOU’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!”

“well actually, i’m eating.”

Papyrus screeched. “FINE, I’LL GIVE HER YOUR NUMBER!!! BECAUSE I AM SO NICE AND GREAT, I SHALL LIST YOU WITH AN AWESOME NAME!!”

Papyrus was under **‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS! >:-D’**

You giggled when you saw San’s name.

**‘THE LAZYBONES SANS D-: <’**

Would you change their names?

Ah… you didn’t care. You felt really happy to finally have their phone numbers.


	2. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a deep conversation with Sans.
> 
> Links:  
> Your apartment: http://gravity-gravity.tumblr.com/post/116541512297/souce-erik-olsson
> 
> (I own nothing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YOU GUYS REALLY HAD ME FUCKED UP WITH THE AMOUNT OF COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND WHOOPY-DOOPY LOOK AT THOSE MUFUCKIN' HITS. Are U KiDdiNG mE??!!!!! 
> 
> STOP. (don0t)
> 
> Also, sorry about the mistakes, I'll edit this when I wake up it's so late omg.  
> (sorry about the update lateness btw)
> 
> Lemme know if you want my tumblr for questions I'm too lazy to answer here.

You let yourself sleep until noon in the next day. You didn’t work on weekends so you happily snuggled between your pillows and pulled the blankets over your head. You were comfortable, warm and safe.

You were filled with… with…

Your smile faltered when you thought that this moment could be better if you had someone to cuddle with.

You sighed exasperatedly, you were mad at yourself for ruining a happy moment.

With a pout, you rose into a sitting position and looked around your bedroom. It was simple, but you liked that. Silver, grey, black and white dominated your room, you always liked when light and dark colors were balanced to create a room that inspired calmness.

You glanced at the baby crib rested against the wall on your right, you really liked how cheap it was and you had fun painting silver and filling it with three plush toys.

You rested your back on your giant pillows and looked at the ceiling as you stroked your bump. You knew that eventually you’d need to find a house with two bedrooms in the future.

Conclusion: You needed a better job.

Perhaps you could become a teacher, or a psychologist. You could easily do it and you heard that psychologists are well-paid. Helping people has always been a pleasure for you, either physically or emotionally, if you knew them, you were there to help or to be a shoulder to cry on.

You didn’t mind.

But if you were being honest with yourself, you couldn’t do it right now. Your mind was at a point where it could break at any moment. But you were a strong girl weren’t you? Perhaps you would do better as an actress since you could keep a smile straight all day.

You blinked for a few seconds, staring up at the dust motes floating through the patches of a weak and grey sunlight coming through your curtains before your vision finally cleared. You glanced at your window and saw heavy rain pour outside; it was a beautiful view – since you were cozily under your sheets.

You rose slowly into a sitting position again and yawned softly, stretching your arms at the same time. The delightful feeling of your shoulder’s popping and your back muscles being stretched made you let out a long moan. You flushed slightly but shrugged it away quickly as it came.

You pulled yourself from the bed and padded over to your window, sliding the curtains away, you grinned whitely upon seeing the rain outside. You loved it so much!! You almost giggled like a child as you shivered.

Shaking your head, you padded out of your room and towards the kitchen, turning all of the lights while you made your way there.

The methodical process of making tea was just what your brain needed to start finally waking up. Even if it was late in the morning, at the current moment your brain still felt sluggish and weighed down by the effects of almost comatose like sleep state you had so recently been blissfully engaged in.

You quickly went for a trip in the bathroom as you waited for the water to boil. While pregnant, you found yourself going to the bathroom more than fifteen times a day, and you knew it was going to get worst.

When the kettle started screaming, you were already there. You took it off the heat and poured the boiling hot water into your Steven Universe (it may be a cartoon but you bloody enjoyed it like nothing else) mug before adding honey and peach tea bags and waiting for the brew to steep.

After waiting, you brought it back into the living room and placed the mug on the bigger coffee table, minding the candles. Then, you sat down on your three-seat couch and moved one cushion behind your back as you sat down.

Relaxing.

With a peaceful sigh, you grabbed your mug and the TV controller and you started your lazy weekend of resting and enjoyment.

**XXX**

You were busy watching The Simpsons when your phone buzzed. You almost spilled your tea because you had forgotten that you had pocketed it on your sweatpants before falling asleep.

You placed the mug on the counter and unlocked your phone.

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS >:-D  
(1:02PM)**

**HELLO PREGO HUMAN!**

**Me:  
(1:03PM)**

**Hello Papyrus, how are you?**

Your smile was stuck was you waited for the reply.

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS >:-D  
(1:03PM)**

**I AM FINE! I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM VERY EXCITED ABOUT OUR SLEEPOVER. I BOUGHT A LOT OF SPAGHETTI THAT SANS DIDN’T STOP MAKING AWFUL JOKES ABOUT IT. >:-(**

You wondered how he typed so quickly.

**Me:  
(1:04PM)**

**I’m excited too sweetie, but there’s one problem.**

You felt bad for sending it, but you were so happy to be texting someone that you were selfish for a moment.

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS >:-D  
(1:04PM)**

**OH MY GOD DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY????!!! D-:**

**Me:  
(1:05PM)**

**I don’t know where you two live. ^^**

Your phone buzzed many times after that one.

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS >:-D  
(1:05PM)**

**PHGHGHGPGPFPPPPHH!!!!  I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!! HOW COULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT???? I AM SORRY!! HERE IS THE ADRESS: SNOWDIN STREET, CHRISTMAS HOUSE Nº3. IT’S THE BIG HOUSE WITH THE CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS!!**

It was still November. But you didn’t care. You only cared about the cutest home address you have ever read. It must be on one of those monster towns made for monsters that weren’t comfortable enough to live with humans yet. Made from abandoned buildings and in the outskirts of the city, the king named it ‘New Underground’.

Yeah… the name wasn’t much of a thing.

But it was beautiful there, highly secured and monsters lived close to Mt. Ebott so naturally it attracted humans and tourists, like that place was a fun ride at a theme park.

Your mouth tasted like vinegar all of a sudden.

You were so deep in your thoughts that your phone kept buzzing.

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS >:-D  
(1:07PM)**

**PREGO HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?**

**Me:  
(1:07PM)**

**Sorry!! I was thinking about something. What time should I be there? :)**

You were already thinking how to get there. By bus, it would take thirty minutes, so you needed an hour to see the best bus schedule that you could manage.

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS >:-D  
(1:08PM)**

**SANS SAYS THAT HE COULD COME PICK YOU UP AT 7PM!!! IS THAT OKAY FOR YOU??? :-D**

“Wait, what?” you mutter, confusedly.

Sans was coming to get you?

**Me:  
(1:09PM)**

**I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience.**

This time, his text messages stopped coming. But two minutes later, your phone buzzed again.

**THE LAZYBONES SANS D-: <  
(1:11PM)**

**you’re not. i’ll come at 7**

You giggled and sat straighter.

**Me:  
(1:12PM)**

**Do you want my home address, hun?**

**THE LAZYBONES SANS D-: <**

**maybe**

You wanted to roll your eyes, but you felt like his little joke was a bit sheepish as well. So you gave a patient smile to your phone.

**Me:  
(1:13PM)**

**221 B Bluestone Street.**

You let out an anxious sigh when you realized that now the boys know where you live. Not many people know… you were nervous.

**THE LAZYBONES SANS D-: <  
(1:15PM)**

**got it. i’ll ring when i get there. seeya at 7, lady.**

**Me:  
(1:15PM)**

**See you at seven, hun. ^^**

You smiled and tapped around your phone to change something, as much as you thought how amusing the contact name Papyrus left was, you decided to write something better, something fitting.

**‘sans’**

Because you knew that’s how he’d write it down if he had given you his number personally.

**XXX**

**- > TOILETRIES BAG **✓  
**- > PJ’S **✓  
**- > SNACKS **✓  
**- > MEDICAL SUPPLIES **✓  
**- > TORCH **✓  
**- > DRESSING GOWN & SLIPPERS **✓  
**- > CLEAN CLOTHES & UNDERWEAR **✓  
**- > PILLOW **✓

You nodded at your little list with approval, everything was checked and you were ready to go. You had taken a shower thirty minutes ago and you had already locked your windows and closed the blinds.

It was almost seven, it was pitch dark outside. And you were actually glad that Sans was coming to pick you up; you could easily get nauseated at the bus.

You didn’t know he could drive, so you were pleasantly surprised.

You were watching trash TV, some reality show named Geordie Shore. You rarely landed on MTV but their loud voiced caught your attention.

They were all crazy, the youngsters.

You felt old; you didn’t party much during your college years because you wanted to have good grades. You only started to enjoy the fun side of college when you met _him_.

The muffed sound of Halsey filled the living room; you blinked in surprise when you realized that your pocket was trembling.

You grabbed your phone and stared at the ID calling you.

“Oh,” you smiled and answered.

“Hello Sans!” you greeted him cheerfully.

There was a pause on the other side; you heard a throat (?) being cleaned.

_“hey, i’m, uh, here.”_

You stand up and paddle towards the small window behind your couch, looking down, you curse about living in a high floor taller than the trees planted in your street.

“Alright, I’ll be down in a minute.” You tell him, already turning off the TV.

_“do ya need help with someth’?”_

“No it’s alright hun.” You grabbed the bag from the couch (you would have to struggle a bit if you’d left it on the floor) and slid it up your shoulder. “How does your car look like?” you ask as you turn off the living room’s lights. You look around briefly to see if everything’s in order.

_“it’s a red racecar,”_

You pause.

“A what?” you ask baffled.

You heard him snicker. _“a red racecar.”_

Your silence made him chuckle.

_“it’s actually pap’s. i own a bike.”_

“Oh my goodness,” you grabbed your house keys and pocketed them. “The racecar belongs to Papyrus, is he even old enough to drive?! A bike, do you know how dangerous those… _things_ are?!”

Were you sweating? You were sweating.

 _“why don’t we talk in the car?”_ He sounded amused.

Oh. You didn’t think this was funny, at all.

“Alright, I’ll see you in forty seconds,” you nod to yourself as you hang up.

You sniff as you locked your door after standing in the corridor outside.

A racecar, one bike and two teenagers.

Not good.

You didn’t like it.

It was none of your business, but you didn’t like it.

Nope, you weren’t accepting it.

It seemed like the head of some tragic news.

You rubbed your bump as you entered the elevator, and you were determined to have this conversation with Sans.

**XXX**

“Young man, this better have a ceiling.” You say as you looked at the car critically.

It was cold outside, but when you heard Sans honking shortly at you and stood in front of the red racecar, you suddenly didn’t mind the cold air.

He chuckled deeply. “of course, i just like the feeling of the wind against my hair,” he winked.

You almost smiled.

“Sans…”

“heh heh, sorry just wanted to see your reaction lady.” When he finished talking, he pressed a random button that you couldn’t see and then you watched as the car’s hardtop started to rise from behind and cover the seats completely.

You finally smiled.

Sans opened his door and left the car, and you wondered why. He saw your expression and shrugged.

“what kindofa jerk would i be to not open the door for a lady like ya?”

You scoff a good-natured chuckle, “You wouldn’t be a jerk Sans, but I do like see some chivalry occasionally.”

He kept his promise, but first he settled your bag in one of the backseats when he opened your door. He stepped back to give you space to walk inside as well, but you also noticed that he was close at the same time. You didn’t mind though, you could fit.

As you stepped inside the car you glanced at Sans to smile thankfully at him, but you found him looking around the area, almost… wary and calculative. You giggle at his expression, he looked so… concentrated.

His spell was finally broken when he looked at you with his natural wide grin.

“ready?”

You nodded with an innocent smile.

He was about to close the door when he glanced down at your bump. “uh, how are they?”

You tilt your head, “They’re fine, thank you.”

You saw a faint, tint of cyan blue rush through his cheekbones. “that’s, uh, good.” he carefully closed the door and instead of seeing him walk around the car, he simply showed up in the other side before you could blink.

“Wow, that seems cool.” You tell him as he steps inside, amazed.

He chuckles as he closes the door. “yeah, i would let you try but…” he eyes your bump. “not sure if it’s safe for the little one ya got there.”

You gave him an appreciated smile. “Oh Sans…”

He shrugged, “ready for the best sleepover you’ll ever have?” he starts the engine with one swift move.

You have had at least five sleepovers during your adolescence, all of them consisted in talking about boys/girls, gossiping, experimenting and watch horror movies while eating snacks.

But you were an adult now. What the heck are you supposed to do?

“Of course, I can’t wait to try the great Papyrus’s famous spaghetti!”

Sans’s sockets become gentle when you mention his brother. “yeah… a warning though, he’s been practicing a lot since we got out of the ol’ underground but… you might find his spaghetti… _sparkling._ ”

“Uh?”

“glitter, he sometimes puts glitter on it. he feeds glitter to my pet rock and he seasons his spaghetti with it. so, just say you’re allergic to glitter, ok?”

There was a quiet moment.

“heh, no need to give me the _pregnant_ pause lady,”

“Oh my God,” you were actually surprised with that one.

“i know, i’ve been researching. i still have some questions tho.” She stifled in his seat a little uncomfortably.

You shook your head and hummed in denial. “I want to talk with you about something first.” You realized that Sans was going slow, slow for a racecar you mean. “How old is Papyrus?”

“ninety years old,” he replies casually.

You wanted to scream, yell and even screech at him. But you opt to calmly take a long sigh and smile nervously. “I—uh…”

Fortunately Sans decides to put you out of your misery. “that equals to eighteen human years.” He snorts. Oh, is he enjoying this?

So Papyrus is legal? That little innocent and charismatic cinnamon bun is eighteen years old?

“What about… you?” you ask slowly.

“i’m a hundred and ten years old.”

So he wants to be like that? You quickly make your calculations, if ninety equals eighteen human years, then a hundred and ten is…

You gasp. “Sans, you’re twenty-two years old?” You are genuinely surprised. How can this be? He looks so… well, he looks tired all the time but not old.

“nope, when i was twenty-two i was a toddler.” He winked. “just kidding, yeah you could say that.”

Just a toddler? Could you even imagine a baby Sans?

“Aww…” you let out as you pictured a big-boned skeleton baby attached to a ketchup bottle while drooling on it. Wait, could Sans even drool?

“so what did ya want ta talk about?”

“Oh right, well, now I feel like it’s not worthy since you two are basically older than I expected.” You mutter shyly.

“my brother drives really well and i have good control over my bike. don’t worry, if i thought this car was dangerous to my bro, i wouldn’t let him have it.”

It was like he had read your mind. You smile diffidently. “How did you know?”

He shrugged, “you’re like an open book lady, and also, thanks for caring.” He pauses as he stares at the road ahead. “you’ve been caring a lot since we met. that’s… really nice of ya.”

You look at him and your chest got warmer. “Oh Sans… I know it must be weird but—“

“nope, never said it was weird. i never said we hated it, did i?”

“Well no…”

“then don’t stop, please…”

You looked at him surprised, the humor in his voice was gone and it was replaced by hidden anxiety.

“don’t stop caring…” he continued. “my brother he… he’s very naïve. we could’ve gone to somewhere in new underground for lunch but he wanted to try human food. i was very reluctant because of some human, we tried many places, always the ones closer to home, but they all rejected us. **E V E R Y   S I N G L E   O N E   O F   T H E M.** ”

You shivered as an eerie mood settled in the car.

“but then… there it was. a car-restaurant that was called ‘a diner’. heh, paps was so excited when he saw it because it looked cool. when he walked in, i was glad it was fairly empty, and then i looked at ya, judging you. your first reaction was surprise, i was expecting that, but after the initial shock, you were actually friendly with us.” he paused again.

That eerie mood was gone, and now you felt warm. You relaxed.

“you were so nice, you even ordered spaghetti from somewhere else because you didn’t want to disappoint my bro…”

“I could have never say no to that face,” you giggle.

He scoffs happily. “yeah, and i had to grow up with that face, imagine that. anyways, even when i wanted to repay you, you said no.” he gives out a contented sound. “we kept coming back, but i told paps to order something new, because having you order spaghetti every day just for him wouldn’t be good.”

It’s your turn to shrug. “Actually, I would just buy the ingredients myself and do it.”

He groans, “you see what i mean?”

“Sans I can’t help it… it’s… my motherly instincts okay?” you explain awkwardly.

“oh…” he seemed to understand what you meant right away. “so… you see paps as your son?”

You felt blood rushing to your cheeks in a quick pace. “O-Oh my goodness, I mean… I don’t know how to explain it, actually.”

He slows down the car when he enters through a path in a forest, you were almost there.

“welp, i understand. papyrus is easy to love.”

You nod. “I can’t deny that,” you start rubbing your bump and relax against the car seat. “You know Sans, I care about you a lot as well…” you add. “You two are the best thing that ever happened to me since…” your words are caught in your throat and you suddenly feel suffocated. “since… I got… pregnant.” You finish reluctantly.

You were a terrible liar.

Sans is quiet for at least three minutes, and you think you two are engulfed in a comfortable silence. But you can feel the curiosity radiate from him.

“thank you (y/n), you mean a lot to me,” he says quietly.

You blink.

“a-and papyrus too,” he adds while clumsily tripping on his words.

Save him.

“So, should I text Papyrus about my glitter allergy?”

“yes please,” he responds quickly, and almost… thankfully?

This is it; you were officially attached to the skeleton brothers.


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [What you're taking to Snowdin](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/168686856/id/6nH38eYo5RG2dvB1tfvecw/size/y.jpg)  
>  [Your PJ'S (ignore the moon necklance and bracelace)](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/114213351/id/UKWMwGSb4xG3w110tP8JyA/size/y.jpg)
> 
> How Snowdin looks like (because I'm lazy at describing things):  
> [Snowdin1](http://images.forwallpaper.com/files/thumbs/preview/9/91326__christmas-town_p.jpg)  
> [Snowdin2](http://walkthetowpath.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Christmas_large.jpg)  
> [Snowdin3](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbseg/878/878892-bigthumbnail.jpg)  
> [The Skelebros Home](http://favim.com/orig/201107/13/cabin-christmas-house-lights-winter-Favim.com-104142.jpg)

You were still flabbergasted from viewing Snowdin from the car window as Sans parked the convertible inside his garage.

Snowdin was the first town of New Underground. It was situated on a large valley between many high mountains and covered in a white blanket of clean snow; Snowdin was without any doubt the most beautiful town/village you ever saw.

No tall buildings, no polluted air, no city noises, it was like you had entered another world.

You think about the Christmas town where Santa’s elves live.

Sans’s house was also beautiful. It was built at the end of a path and they had the forest as their backyard. You smiled happily at the giant and bright candy canes serving as Christmas decorations. It was so bright and pretty outside their house that you couldn’t imagine how it would look inside.

“what’dya think?” Sans asks as he turns off the engine. “it’s bigger than the one underground,”

You look around the garage and smile playfully. “It doesn’t seem big, I mean I like the shelves and…” you glare half-heartedly at the black bike parked next to your door. “I can’t say I love this decoration right here.”

He snorted. “hey leave my baby alone,”

You look at him, “Have you ever had an accident with it?”

“nope,” he looks at you and his pinpricks are rounder and bigger than before. “the roads here are salted pretty well so it’s ok.”

The way he was looking at you, it was like he was enjoying the way you still nagged about the bike. You didn’t want to question though, who doesn’t like when people care anyways?

“Shall we go then?” you ask him while unbuckling your seatbelt.

“ok.” He follows your lead and soon the both of you step out of the car at the same time.

Inside the garage there’s a door that led to the kitchen, as you walked inside you were taken by the smell of meat, tomato, spices and boiling noodles.

You paled though, because when you looked at the stove the boiling water with the noodles was spilling all over, the sauce from the now seen meatballs was becoming dark and the worst part of it was that all the flames from the fire were high and scary.

And Papyrus was not here.

You were quick on the action, you run to the stove and switched every fire off. You sighed in relief when everything calmed down but your heart was still pumping too fast.

“shit—are you ok?” Sans was by your side in seconds, he had wrapped a hand around your back.

You looked at his worried sockets, even his grin had faltered a little.

“I’m fine hun, just worried,” you smile reassuringly at him. “Where’s Papyrus?” your voice is a little stern now. “I cannot believe he left the kitchen in this condition!”

Sans seemed to be little confused. “i dunno, he never leaves until he’s done cooking.” He let go of you and stepped outside the kitchen for a moment. “papyrus? we’re home!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—“

Both you and Sans jolt at the sudden yell. Before you told could even move, strong and loud steps were heard from upstairs to descending towards the kitchen, then in seconds, two long arms engulfed you in a gentle but desperate hug.

“PREGO HUMAN I AM SO SORRY I WASN’T HERE TO WELCOME YOU!” he cried.

You were shocked, why was he reacting like this?

“I-It’s fine!”

You looked at him and saw that Papyrus wasn’t wearing his armor. He was wearing a set of orange pajamas and a cute yellow beanie. All you wanted to do with him was tuck him in bed and read him a bedtime story.

But then you remember how much of a disaster the kitchen was.

“Papyrus, why did you leave the kitchen in this condition?” you scolded him half-heartedly.

“yeah bro that kinda surprised me,” sans added.

Papyrus’s grin flattered, “I AM SORRY BUT I WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT OUR SLEEPOVER THAT I WANTED TO CLEAN THE GUEST ROOM SPOTTLESS JUST FOR YOU AND THE TINIEST HUMAN INSIDE YOU!!! HOWEVER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WRONGED AND HE IS GREAT ENOUGH TO ADMIT HIS (ALTHOUGH RARE) MISTAKES!!! NYOH HOH HOH…”

You sigh and shake your head, could you even stay mad at this bun? You heart practically warmed at his excuse. Sans nudged your arm gently and you look at him.

He’s grinning apologetically. “he’s been cleaning the room since yesterday,”

You look at Papyrus again. “Oh sweetie, you didn’t need to go and work so hard because of me,” you smile.

“NONSENSE!!! IT WAS NOTHING FOR THE MASTER CLEANER PAPYRUS!!! AND YOU ARE SOMEONE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME PREGO… FRIEND!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!” Papyrus’s cheeks flushed a strong pink.

“Aww, sweetie you mean a lot to me too,” this reminded you of the conversation you had with Sans in the car. “And you too hun,” you smile at the older brother, “You two are very important and you are always in my thoughts and prayers.”

They quietly stared at you, until Sans shifted his gaze towards the floor with faint blue on his cheekbones and Papyrus grinned sheepishly.

“WELL, I WILL MAKE BETTER SPAGHETTI NOW DON’T WORRY!!!”

“Mind if I help?” you ask instantly.

“BUT YOU ARE MY GUEST!!” Papyrus pouted.

“he’s right lady, you’re a guest.” Sans winked as he interrupted you.

“I really—“

“NO!!! LET SANS ENTERTAIN YOU IN THE LIVING ROOM!! … PLEASE??”

You sighed with a smile, “Oh alright…”

**XXX**

The living room was very cozy and homey. You were sitting on a triple seat, red couch and watching TV with Sans. His sitting position was more relaxed than yours, much more relaxed, he was literally lying down with his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes were half-open, every time he shut them close, he’d open them again with a surprised snore.

You giggled at him, he glanced at you.

“what’s up?” his voice came out a bit hoarse.

“Oh nothin hun, it’s just… amusing watching you,” you tell him with a embarrassed smile.

“heh, i am really that _punny_?” he winked his left eye at you.

“No, you’re actually cute.” You teased gently, ignoring the mild pun.

Sans said nothing, but he shifted his body in a straighter position.

You didn’t know if you had bothered him or crossed some line, but looking at his blushing mess of bright cyan that covered all over his cheeks made you feel relaxed, the two skeletons had adorable and magical ways of showing their feelings, and you especially adored when they flushed.

“Sorry hun, I’ll stop.” You smile apologetically.

“no,” he says instantly. “it’s fine, really…”

“Great then!” you eye the TV with curiosity. “So what do we have here? ‘Cooking with Mettaton’?”

“it’s a cooking show with an overgrown calculator that became the famous “monster” in the underground.” he grumbled while hiding his faltered grin inside his hoodie. The way he was glaring made you realize something.

“You don’t like him?”

He sighed, “he’s dating papyrus…”

You blink surprised, “You didn’t respond to my question hun,”

“it’s… complicated.” He mumbled, “don’t worry about it, i just wished my bro could’ve chosen a better someone to fall in love… not this… _thing._ ”

Wow, you could almost see Sans spit on the floor after saying that.

Nevertheless, you chuckled. “Oh I get it now, you’re just being protective!” you looked at him and his pinpricks dimmed a little. “Sans you’re such a good brother,” you glanced at the TV and observed Mettaton as he twirled two bowls on his hands while riding a skateboard. “But uhm… if Papyrus loves Mettaton then there’s got to be a reason for it, don’t you think?”

He huffed. “yeah sure,”

You two watch TV quietly, and then you come into a conclusion.

“Well they’re both a bit self-centered, they have that in common.” You nod.

Sans doesn’t reply, but you hear a strange, muffled sound, like a repeated ‘h’.

You don’t even glance at Sans, but you do bit your lower lip to hold a giggle, they were so weird that it was amusing. You rest your back against the cushions and rub your belly soothingly, as you stroke it twice you notice that Sans has been staring at your action intensely.

“does it… hurt?” he asks, a bit shyly.

You shake your head.

“does it feel weird?”

“Well, sometimes... especially when they move!”

He widened his sockets. “they can move inside you?!”

“Well of course hun, they’re alive after all!” you chuckle.

“what do you feel when they move?”

“Well… sometimes it feels like popcorn popping or butterflies flying around my stomach,” you tell him truthfully.

“wow… that’s really strange to be honest.” He says, clearly shocked. He then eyes your bump and you repeatedly, it seems like he wants to ask you more. “so… how did the… how were they really… placed there?”

“Through sex, hun,”

“heh, kinda knew it. you explained it once but i feel like you were holding back because of my bro,”

You nod, “That’s right, do you really wanna know how human babies are made?”

“yes,”

You sigh dramatically, “Well Sans, when a boy and a girl love each other very, _very,_ much they decide to express their love… physically.”

Explaining Sans how human sex works was a bit awkward, but fun too. You liked seeing his reactions towards each time you explained something new after the other. You also told him that sometimes sex is practiced without love nowadays, that some humans only do it because of lust and physical attractiveness, and usually, after it they never see each other again.

Finally, when you’re done with the birds and the bees talk, he continued to stare at you for at least a full minute.

“that was… the weirdest shit i’ve ever heard.”

You gasp. “Young man you better watch your mouth,” you scold.

He snickered, “well sorry, _mom_ , but i couldn’t help myself.”

You playfully hit his arm, “You help yourself around Papyrus don’t you? Then please do the same around me. My baby can hear, you know?”

“no way!”

“Way!”

“so when papyrus and i greet them we aren’t actually being uh…”

“Silly? Of course not! I actually find it extremely adorable!”

He blushes again, “can i…?” his skeleton-hand is moving towards your bump, but he halts it and looks at you expectantly.

“Oh, sure so ahead hun.” You tell him cheerfully. “Just be gentle,” This should be interesting.

He placed his hand just above your bellybutton, and then he closed his eyesockets. You watched as Sans’s expression twisted into a calm and concentrated one into a surprised and curious jolt.

Your baby moved as soon as he had touched you.

“i—i felt something…” he mutters astonished.

“Me too,” you smile softly at his excitement; you could practically see little stars forming as his white pinpricks.

“like, i can’t explain it but they… moved!” he rasped. “c-can i try something? i’ll need to use magic but i promise it won’t harm either of you.”

You pursed your lips thoughtfully; you could trust Sans but would using magic affect your baby?

“I don’t know…”

“it’s fine, really! this is the most harmless magic ever,” he insists carefully. And his pleading/curious eyes got you on the edge of groaning.

You didn’t know that Sans could give you ‘the look’.

“Alright, just be careful okay?”

“of course, don’t worry.” He grinned widely.

Still with his hand on your belly, you watched as the pinprick from his right socket vanished completely. And then you saw where it go, because his left eye was pure and concentrated cyan. You didn’t know that Sans could do that, you felt a little intimidated.

“heh sorry, shoulda warned ya there lady, don’t worry this is how i use my magic.” He had the nerve of winking at you.

Before you could say anything, you watched the same cyan magic travel from his socket down through the arm that was touching you, and soon, a cyan aura covered his hole hand, and almost your belly as well.

At first you didn’t feel anything, but it got a little tingly as the color became slightly darker. It didn’t hurt. It was warm and it was starting to travel around your body – you suddenly felt immensely exposed.

“i… can see your souls.” He breaks the silence. “i can feel their soul growin’ stronger each second… wow.” He breathes. “… it’s amazing,”

“You can see my baby’s soul?!” you choke.

“yup, yours too lady. so ya have a pink soul uh? heh, makes sense.” He seemed to be talking more to himself but that didn’t meant you couldn’t hear him.

“I never really had to see my soul before. I was actually curious about it,” you pause. “Say, Sans?”

“sans,” he deadpans with a smirk.

You roll your eyes and ignore his little joke, “Monster souls are different from human ones, right?”

“yep, ours is upside down and white, some are even gray.” He shuffles closer to you. “can i ask you another thing?”

“Oh, of course.” You are so interested in this little class.

He looks unsure for a moment, and you know something bad is coming.

“why… does your soul has a small crack in the middle?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay!!! Thank you so much for the amazin kudos, views and the fantastic comments!! :)


	4. Sleepover . . . Start!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaghetti and deeznay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the unexpected hiatus, my grandfather passed away and I was very close to him. I mourned for a long time now and I do feel much better thanks to the mutual support between my family. I just wished he hadn't died before Christmas, it was a sad one last year. But alas, we had a few laughs in his memory and I will always cherish him in my heart - I will never forget my grandpapa!! <3 
> 
> Cancer sucks.
> 
> \----
> 
> Here are the heights of the characters in this story: 
> 
> Reader: 5'6''  
> Sans: 4'8'' (he smol)  
> Papyrus: 6'8''  
> Undyne: 6'7''  
> Alphys: 4'9''  
> Mettaton EX: 7'9'' (holy shit he big)  
> Asgore: 8'6'' (- the horns) *screams*  
> Toriel: 7'8'' (- the horns)  
> Frisk: 4'6'' (the smolest)  
> Muffet: 5'6'' (same height as reader) 
> 
>  
> 
> [I used these heights in behalf of this tumblr post](http://papyasalad.tumblr.com/post/140140770457/yo-undertale-heights-go)

“What do you mean?” you ask him, ambivalently.

You were genuinely confused and mildly concerned about his question. Your soul had a crack? The first thing you obviously wanted to know was if it affected your baby. But you decided to let Sans explain himself first.

He looked a bit uneasy, “well, I didn’t mean to pry but the crack was so visible that i….” Some form of sweating started materializing on top of his skull. “are you ok?” he asked timidly.

You started to feel antsy with the apprehensive expression he was giving you.

You weren’t okay, obviously. You were filled with grief and you were still mourning. But you had no idea that your soul had been so strongly damaged about it for Sans to noticed it with his “harmless” magic.

Were you ready to let your defenses down to this preoccupied friend of yours?

“I…”

“THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI IS READY!!” Papyrus suddenly yells as he walks inside. He wearing a frilly, pink apron that said ‘Kiss the skele-cook’ and a tall chef hat with splatters of tomato sauce.

His grin radiated the overwhelmed mood into a lighter one, making you smile tenderly.

You feel like you were getting used to his sudden loud interjections, this time you and Sans didn’t even flinch at his booming and elated voice.

“That’s great Papyrus!” you instinctively sniff the air around you. “It certainly smells delicious.” You offered optimistically.

“you sure were quick this time bro,” Sans says with a wistful and strained tone.

You knew Sans was intrigued about what you were about to say before being interrupted, and you also – mystified about it – were about to tell him your sad little story. And that almost made you feel… complacent?

You longingly as you caressed your bump; this action has started to be truly necessary whenever you felt downhearted or helpless.

“OF COURSE BROTHER, I DIDN’T WANT OUR FRIENDS TO WAIT!!! EVEN WHEN I BELIEVE THAT YOUR HOST QUALIFICATIONS ARE GOOD (EVEN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE BOONDLOGGING AND JOKES) I CANNOT LET OUR GUESTS HUNGRY FOR MY GREAT SPAGHETTI!!”

You giggled when he mentioned your baby as if they were here, you couldn’t be more happy right now.

“thanks bro, and uh, I hope you didn’t add glitter this time,” Sans nudged you gently and gave you a wink.

You blinked, then after understanding and remembering what he meant you quickly turned towards Papyrus with a guilty smile. “Oh right, sweetie I’m sorry for not mentioning it but I am allergic to pink glitter.” You try to sound serious, but you didn’t want to scare the young skeleton.

Papyrus gasps shortly, but then a relieved grin crosses his features. “I AM SO GLAD THAT I WAS OUT OF MY PINK GLITTER THEN!!! AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED FRIEND!! I WAS SO NERVOUS OF HOW TO TELL YOU THE TERRIBLE NEWS!”

You chuckled. “I’m glad as well Papyrus. I wouldn’t want to miss out on your spaghetti.” In a slow movement, you rise from the couch to stand with the help of the armrest, and then when you’re completely on your five feet and six inches, you rub your little moving bump. “ _We_ wouldn’t.” your baby seems to be a lot active tonight, you adored the idea that they recognized the skeleton voices.

It was amazing that your baby is going to born in a world where amiable monsters exist.

You noticed Sans standing up as well, he was quick to be right on your side. You looked at him sweetly and he grinned at you with lively pinpricks.

“FRIEND YOU ARE SO KIND!! PLEASE COME THIS WAY!!” Papyrus said happily as he led you into the hall, Sans trailed behind your back. You soon accompanied Papyrus inside the first door after the living room, nearby the foyer. “SINCE MY BROTHER IS TOO LAZY, I WAS THE ONE THAT SET THE TABLE!! ALL BY MYSELF.” He said proudly.

The dining room wasn’t as big as the living room but it was large enough to have a table with six chairs. You liked the fact that it had a large window with the view toward the snowy and dark forest. And there was indeed a table all set in the middle of the dining room, you smiled thankfully at Papyrus and then you gave a pointed look towards Sans, he simply shrugged with a casual grin.

“Thank you sweetie, I feel so pampered.” You said appreciatively, eyeing Papyrus again.

He blushed bashfully and ‘nyeh’d’ softly. “WELL THEN, LET’S EAT!! FRIEND I MANAGED TO ARRANGE THE SEATS IN ORDER TO LET YOU SIT BETWEEN SANS AND I. OF COURSE THAT BEING OUR HONOR GUEST AND OUR NEWEST FRIEND, YOU MUST SIT ON THE POWER SEAT!!”

“The power seat?” you echoed, lost.

“there, see?” sans replied while pointing at the opposite side of the table, where a plate was set. “you sit there and we sit in the corner, right next to you.”

“Oh!” you drawled, enchanted. Seeing Papyrus excited about your reaction made you feel like you need to express your appreciation a little more. “That is such a great idea Papyrus!” you beamed at him, and he looked like he had just woken up on Christmas morning.

“OF COURSE IT IS GREAT, IT WAS I THE ONE WHOM THOUGHT ABOUT IT, RIGHT SANS?”

“yep, all him.”

“NOW LET’S EAT!! IT’S GETTING LATE AND WE HAVE LOTS OF MOVIES TO WATCH BEFORE MY BEDTIME!!”

You gasped warmly, Papyrus has a bedtime?

You couldn’t take this!!

It was too cute, how could this sweet child be eighteen years old?

You promptly sat down, (after Papyrus pulled the chair for you), and you smiled at the table. It’s been a while since you had dinner with someone rather than your baby, almost five months exactly. And this was really nice, it felt homey and cozy as you sat still between the two brothers. You watched Papyrus serve you first, and you didn’t tell him that you could do it yourself because you knew he was too determined to make you feel as comfortable as he could.

You told him to stop putting spaghetti in your plate when you think it’s enough, and he gently places your plate in front of you.

You wait after he’s done serving Sans and himself, and when everyone has finally their plates full, you decide to take a curious bite out of your meal.

The flavor was… inquisitive. While the noodles were a little overcooked, the tomato sauce was a bit watery and salty, and the meat needed a little more frying time – it wasn’t terrible at all. It was eatable, and harmless. You decided that you liked it, but you also wanted to give some advices to Papyrus – later. You didn’t want to falter the adorable expression of hope that he was giving to you.

He didn’t even touch his food yet.

“I like it Papyrus, it’s really good.” You tell him warmly. “I’m surprised you did it so quickly,”

You could see Sans radiate from your peripheral vision.

“REALLY?? I MEAN—COUGH OF COURSE IT IS GOOD!! I MADE IT, AND I, MASTERCHEF PAPYRUS, AM INDEED GOOD AT MAKING SPAGHETTI. WOWIE FRIEND, I CAN’T WAIT TO TELL UNDYNE THAT ANOTHER HUMAN LIKES MY SPAGHETTI!” he expressed delightfully.

“don’t forget about frisk, bro.” Sans added. You looked at him and noticed that half of his plate was already cleaned.

You blinked stimulated at the scene.

“Who’s Frisk?” You ask at the two, absorbed.

“FRISK IS MY BEST FRIEND, THEY’RE THE HUMAN THE BROKE THE BARRIER!! THEY ARE LIVING WITH FLOWEY AND THEY WERE ADOPTED BY KING ASGORE AND ASGORE’S KIND CLONE THAT IS ACTUALLY, OUR, FORMER, QUEEN???” He seemed a little dubious as he looked at Sans for approval.

The short one nodded. “yep. frisk freed us all. they’re a good kid.”

They.

They… so Frisk is genderless. Just like your oldest cousin. It was awkward at first when they announced it to the family, but you never forgot how amazed you were by their confidence and bravery. In the end they were accepted, but the first months you accidently let out a few slip-outs of their birth sex. Your cousin was patient though; they understood that the sudden change would take time to settle in.

It’s been fifteen years since they came out as non-binary, and now they were living happily with their boyfriend and their three dogs in California by the beach.

“How old is Frisk?” you asked with a smile.

“they’re eight years old.” Sans replied serenely.

You didn’t expect that. “How could someone let an _eight-year-old_ child adventure themselves up a mountain?” you asked, baffled.

Sans shrugged, agreeing with your demeanor. “they won’t tell us why they climbed, and they also don’t like it when we do it.”

“IT IS BEST IF IT DWELLS IN THE PAST THEN! FRISK IS HAPPY WITH THEIR NEW FAMILY!!” Papyrus added as he ate jubilantly.

Well, if Frisk didn’t want to talk about it then it must be as serious as it sounds. The child might be happy now but what if they were already marked with something devastating?

You caress your belly as you take piece of your meal your mouth. You chew as you contemplate what you just learned. Asgore and Toriel adopted a human child named Frisk, now you didn’t watch the news as much as you should but Papyrus did tell you that Asgore was the King. So was Toriel the Queen? Does this makes Frisk… their royal child?

Oh, you forgot someone.

“Who’s Flowey?” you asked Papyrus.

Sans grunted and slumped on his seat. You looked at him confusedly.

“FLOWEY IS A FLOWER AND ALSO MY FRIEND. I MET HIM ON THE UNDERGROUND WHILE I WAS PATROLLING FOR HUMANS. BUT EVERYONE SEEMS TO NOT LIKE HIM BECAUSE HE SAYS MEAN AND CRUEL THINGS, I DON’T GET IT.” You paled a little. “WHEN THE BARRIER BROKE, FRISK WENT BACK BEFORE WE WALKED DOWN THE MOUNTAIN THEY SAID THEY FORGOT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT. WE WAITED FOR THEM TO COME BACK, FRISK TOOK ALMOST AN HOUR AND THEN WHEN WE WERE ABOUT TO SEARCH FOR THEM, THEY WALKED OUT WHILE HOLDING FLOWEY ON A RED POT. FLOWEY LOOKED SO EMOTIONAL TO SEE THE SURFACE THAT THEY STARTED SHOUTING INCOHERENTLY!!!!” Papyrus explained innocently.

You looked at Sans for his opinion.

“… what he said.” He grumbled while playing with his food. You knew that he knew something Papyrus didn’t.

The mood got a little tense so you decided to change the subject quickly.

“S-So Papyrus, what do you have in your agenda for movies?”

“OH! I’M GLAD YOU ASK. I WANTED TO WATCH ‘OH MY LOVE’ BY METTATON BUT SANS SUGGESTED THIS ‘DEEZNAY’ FILMS. WE WATCHED ONE YESTERDAY CALLED ‘THE LION KING’ AND IT WAS FANTASTIC!!” He babbled enthusiastically.

Deeznay.

“yeah, it was really de _lion_ ful.” Sans grinned.

“SANS!!”

You chuckled. “’The Lion King’ is one of my favorites, yes. But the first will always be ‘Beauty and the Beast’.” You sighed happily.

“HO HO HO!!! YOU ARE IN LUCK BECAUSE MY GREAT MEMORY TELLS ME THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COLLECTIONS WE PURSHASED, THAT ONE IS ONE OF THEM!!!”

You were happy, but slightly worried. “How many movies did you actually bought?”

“THIRTY!!” He chirps.

Okay then.

“You… want to see them all tonight?” you ask carefully.

Papyrus guffawed. “OF COURSE NOT PREGO FRIEND, WE WILL ONLY WATCH THREE!!!”

You chuckle, feeling a bit silly. “Of course, which ones shall we watch?” You looked between the two of them, suddenly feeling giddy.

Sans gave you an amused look. “dunno, maybe we could start with the mermaid one?”

“YES!! THEN WE’LL WATCH THE ONE WITH THE BALLOON HOUSE AND THEN WE SHALL WATCH THE BEAST AND THE BEAUTY IN HONOR OF OUR GUEST!!” Papyrus decided with a firm nod and a large grin.

“You flatter me sweetie.” You cooed with flushed cheeks. You reach for you glass and take a sip on the water.

“you deserve it, you’re a kind lady.”

“YES, YOU DESERVE BEING SHOWERED IN KISSES!!”

“and good things happen to good people.”

“INDEED BROTHER!!”

You felt your cheeks scalding with the affection you were receiving.

The two brothers looked at you and shared two mischievous winks.

“AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST THING ABOUT OUR NEW FRIEND IS?”

“what bro?”

“OBVIOUSLY, THE BEST THING ABOUT OUR NEW FRIEND IS THAT SHE LIKES MY GORMET SPAGHETTI!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!”

You whined, feeling like you needed to cover your reddening face.

Sans chuckled. “ you know what i think the best thing about our new friend is?”

“WHAT IS IT BROTHER?”

Sans looked at you in an adoring way. “that she’s in our lives.”

You squealed and totally covered your face this time, you heard the two laugh softly at you – not in a mocking way – and that made you slightly pout! This is not fair, you should be the one trying to make them blush. Is this an innocent revenge for making Sans blush?

**XXX**

After teasing you, you three ate while having a nice chat. You told the brothers about your family and how you started working at the diner. Sans told you about one of his jobs, the only job in Snowdin that he has is as an illegal hot dog vendor.

But he didn’t tell you about the jobs he had in your city. And that worried you a little, what was he doing? Was it something bad? Another illegal job? What if it was a dangerous job?

You shudder anxiously just thinking about it as you washed the last plate and passed it to Papyrus for him to dry it.

You had offered your two hands to help him, and surprisingly he allowed your help without any fight, you guessed he was a bit tired but he didn’t want to admit.

Besides, there weren’t many dishes from only three people.

“FRIEND…” Papyrus started as he looked around after placing the clean plate down. “WHERE’S MY BROTHER?”

“Hm? Oh he sneaked out ten minutes ago, you didn’t notice?” You hummed as you washed your hands.

Papyrus groaned and stomped his left foot once. “HE IS ALWAYS SO LAZY!!”

You looked up at him with a carefree smile. “But we didn’t need him. This was a work only for you and me. Remember? I wash and you clean?” you bonked your forehead softly his forearm. “Now let’s go watch those movies, Sans is probably already there, waiting for you.”

“YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO SAY PREGO FRIEND!!” Papyrus chirped as he patted your head.

You were thirty-one years old, and yet you felt ten at the moment.

Shrugging it off, you followed Papyrus down the hall and into the living room, and surprisingly, Sans grinned at both of you with expectant pinpricks.

The TV’s screen had the beginning of the ‘Beauty and the Beast’ movie paused, and on the three-seat couch Sans had cozily placed a warm looking blanket. Then on the coffee table between the couch and the TV, was a gallon of ice cream with three bowls with three spoons next to it. Apart from the ice cream, you saw a bowl of popcorns and another smaller bowl of salty pretzels.

You had to admit that everything looked good after Papyrus’s spaghetti. You still didn’t think the spaghetti was terrible but you didn’t exactly asked for seconds and since you were eating for two now, you were a bit hungry.

Even for unhealthy food. You have been eating healthy food for the past four months, all because of the baby. So maybe, for one night, you could… spoil yourself?

“i hope you like mint ice cream.” Sans said with a nervous tone.

Sold!

“SANS WHAT’S ALL THIS?” Papyrus asked with a impressed expression.

“while you two were washing the dishes i uh, prepared our sleepover movie session.” He tried to shrug nonchalantly but the way he hid his skull inside his hoodie and looked down at his lap with the same cyan flush dusted all over his cheeks made you realized that he wanted to surprise Papyrus and you.

“WOWIE SANS! YOU DID SOMETHING NOT LAZY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS!! I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU!!” Papyrus said merrily.

“Thank you Sans, everything looks great but…” you looked at the TV. “Weren’t we going to watch ‘The Little Mermaid’ first?”

“OH YES, I THOUGHT SO TOO!!”

“welp, i thought that maybe it’d be better if we watch what our guest wants, right?” Sans voiced, hinting something to his brother.

A few seconds passed before Papyrus’s expression finally came entranced. “OH!!! I GET IT, YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER!! WOWIE YOU MANAGED TO IMPRESS ME TWICE IN A DAY!! I AM SO TOUCHED!!”

“he he he, c’mon guys come sit down. i’m actually curious about this one.” Sans flopped down and patted the middle seat while looking at you in the eyes.

You got it. “In the middle again, right?” you smiled knowingly as you stepped to sit down on the couch.

“WELL OF COURSE, IT IS ONLY FAIR.” Papyrus claimed, not exactly saying to whom it would be fair exactly.

You sat down slowly at the same time with Papyrus. Sans passed you two the other tip of the blanket and soon you were covered in warmth between the two brothers. And the best thing was that you could reach for the snacks without having to move much.

Suddenly, Sans passed you the remote control. “will you do the honors?”

You grinned playfully. “Absolutely,”

You pressed the play button, and soon the tale of how the prince became a monster started.

**XXX**

There you were at the scene where the Gaston and the Beast were fighting in the rooftop, and you could hear Papyrus soft snores as he rested comfortable against his cushion.

You were into the fight, anxiously watching even if you knew what was going to happen.

The scene arrived, Belle showed up and the Beast tried to reach for her.

But Gaston stabbed him in the back.

“no!”

You looked at Sans surprised, he looked so upset about it. You couldn’t help to reach for his hand and when he looked at you with a shocked expression, you gave him an reassuring smile.

“Watch,” you whispered.

_“I love you.” Belle whispered as she held Beast close to herself._

Sans tightened his grip on your hand.

You two watched the last petal from the rose fall.

Soon the magic rain started, and the Beast was changed into the prince again.

“wait—what?”

“Hm?”

“he changed into a human?”

“Well… yes, didn’t you see the beginning? Spell on true love and stuff.”

“yeah b-but…” he frowned. “she just confessed her love for him… as a monster. why change him back?”

He had a good point, and you didn’t know how to answer that.

“I … don’t know. I honestly loved this movie because it was about overlooking the appearances and loving the person inside. But now that you mention it, it would’ve been a good concept if he stayed a monster. Just like the ending of Shrek!” you giggled at the last part.

“would you… have loved beast even if he stayed as a monster?” Sans asked you, nervously.

Would you? “Well, I did think he was fluffy as a kid. And between you and I,” you leaned closer towards him just because you liked being dramatic. “I kinda thought ‘Adam’ was a bit creepy when he turned around.” You whispered confidentially.

He blinked at your closeness but chuckled anyways. “you’re a strange human, lady.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” You straightened up again and glanced at Papyrus. “Aww… is it past his bedtime?” you cooed.

Sans paused as he glanced at the clock wall above the TV. “yep, only by a little though.

“Do you want me to wake him up?”

“no, i’ll carry him.” He grinned.

You arched a brow, dubious of his statement.

He noticed it. “don’t worry, i’m stronger than I look.” He winked at you. “just follow me and i’ll show you to your room.”

“Okay hun.” You say tenderly.

Papyrus didn't even make it through one movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a tumblr... should I make one? 
> 
> BTW, Miraculous Ladybug. Am I right or am I right? * o *


End file.
